April Fool Love
by King Spike Rules
Summary: A sneak peek to a chapter in Lincoln's beloved.


.As it was the day at night, after the day of April Fools which the Loud Family except Luan, tried their best to avoid or tried to stop until it was over, everyone were all getting ready for bed as some of them were in their separate rooms, as in the hallway near Lincoln's room, his door opened up as both his lover and mom/lover, Leni and Luna were both coming out of his room after their love making time with him.

While they were out they then looked back at the room as Leni said quietly to her Bf with a grin. "Thank you for that time alone for us with you, Linky, night." As she said that her mom then said quietly as well with a smile.

"Goodnight son, thank you for the alone time for us with you too." After saying that to him he then said from his room quietly to them happily.

"Welcome you two, night."

After saying that they each went into their rooms for the night to sleep, as when they each entered back into their rooms, closing the doors, they were aware of Luan as she was hiding at and on the stairs secretly waited, but while waiting she sneaked up the stairs and made sure Leni and Luna were both in their rooms as when she looked she saw their doors shut, silence in their rooms showing that their asleep.

As they were she then smiled and then said to herself silently. "Perfect." When she said that she then walked over to the right hallway and stopped in front of Lincoln's bedroom door as she began to knock on it hoping if he's still awake, as after knocking she then heard him inside his room heading towards the door before opening it looking at her noticing it was her as he said confused and curiously. "Luan? What are you doing up so late?"

When he asked her, she then sighed before going in his room as he let her in, as once she inside she then began to look at him and then got ready to tell him as she said. "Lincoln? I know you, Leni and Luna are...Well, lovers and I see your...Well Luna is...Your and Leni's mom, Right?"

As soon as she said that, he then became surprised and shocked that she knows about him, Leni and Luna being in a relationship with Luna being their mom, as while he was both shock and surprise, he then noticed a moist liquid on his mouth as he remembered he still had some milk on his lips from the feeding from his mom as when he noticed it he then immediately wiped it off as he asked.

"Luan how did you know that?" When he asked her shocked, she then took out her camera and began turning it on as she began showing it to him the records she turned on as he began watching, as he did he then began watching and seeing all of the kissing from Leni and some Luna and sex from the both of them and chest sucking as they did, as after seeing it he then began to look at her as she began telling him as she said.

"I...I couldn't say anything, because...I, well...Lincoln... after seeing this...I realize...I been left off...Yes Lincoln...I'm in love with you...But, I couldn't say it, because, I was afraid you wouldn't like me...But after April fools I saw you, Leni and Luna leaving to your bedroom, I realized... I really love you..."

As soon as Luan told him, telling him that she loves him, she then put her head down in sadness, before she felt a hand onto her cheek as she looked up a bit and sees it's Lincoln's hand as he looks at her and then tells her as he then said. "Luan...To be honest I always found you funny...I do love you too...And both Leni and mom would be happy if you become my lover too." As he said that smiling, she then began to smile too, blushing hard from what he said as he smiled and began to grab her hand which she noticed as he said happily.

"Follow me." When he asked her to follow him she then smiled and nodded as she began following him while she did they both then began to head down the stairs into the living room into the kitchen as once inside Lincoln then began to hold onto Luan's hands and began bring her in front of him as he helped her sit on the table as he said smiling. "Lay down on the table with me."

As he said that she then began blushing eve more and then nodded as she began to lay down onto the table as he began to go up onto it too laying above her holding himself up with his arms and legs as when he was above her she then asked with a small smile and a blush on her face. "Are we, going to be doing what you did with Leni and Luna, Lincoln?" When she asked, he then smiled at her and then said.

"Yes." When he said that smiling he then went down and then brought her into a kiss, which surprised her as she began blushing even more as she closed her eyes as they kissed passionately on the table together as while they were kissing, Lincoln then began to remove Luan's clothes as he began starting with her skirt first as he began fitting his fingers into the sides of her yellow skirt before pulling them down.

After a little bit he then removed her skirt fully and looked down through the kissing and then smiled seeing her yellow undies as after looking he then began to remove her shirt next as he began to grab the bottom of her white shirt before pulling it up as he began removing it as she began blushing more as he did that.

Once Lincoln removed Luan's shirt he then tossed it to the side with her skirt leaving her now topless as her flat chest and nipples were exposed to him, as after that he then began to remove her undies next as he began grabbing the sides of them before pulling them off, this time slowly as it made her blush more as he did that, after a few seconds he then took them off and put them to the side too.

As soon as he did that they both then began to break the kiss and look at each other smiling, as they did he then looked down at her body smiling as he began to go down until he was at her pelvis, once he was there he then looked and then saw her pussy as it was moist from the kissing they were doing and the teasing, as after looking at it, he then looked at her and then said with a grin. "Your pussy looks fantastic Luan."

When he told her that she then began blushing even more as she said. "Thank you Lincoln." After saying that he then went down and began to kiss her pussy, causing her to let out a gasp before moaning as while he continued kissing she then said to him through her moans of pleasure.

"Ohh Lincoln, please keep going!"

As she asked him he then smiled and did what she asked as he began to lick her this time, causing her to let out a gasp and begin moaning louder from it as while she did she began to hold onto his head as she wanted him to continue, as while she held onto his head he then began sucking her pussy making her moan louder pressing him close to it as after a few minutes of doing that Luan then began feeling herself getting closer to cumming as she said to him. "I'm going to cum!" As soon as she said that he then began to continue as while he did it only took about 3 sucks before Luan let out a louder moan as she then began squirting all over Lincoln's face as he started to cover his eyes, closing them as he waited until she was done, as after a minute she then stopped as after she finished she then began panting from that as she then said.

"Wow, that was amazing."

When she said that she then began blushing as soon as she looked and saw him licking and sucking off her juices off of his face as after he was finished doing that he then smiled at her and then said. "It sure was, and there's more that's better."

As soon as he said that he then kissed her from her pelvis before going up to her waist, hips, sides, belly, chest, shoulder, neck before going up to her kiss as while they began kissing again they both then began to get ready for the final part as while they were kissing Luan then began to remove his clothes which were easy to remove as she started with his shirt first, after that his pants and then finally his underwear.

Once each of his clothes were removed both of them were now nude as while they were kissing Lincoln then began to position himself for the last part for him and Luan as while he did that, she then looked down at his member and noticed what he was going to do as once he went down he then began to push his member into her pussy lips causing her to let out a gasp and then moan loud as he entered her.

Once Lincoln entered her, he then began to slow down as he entered her slowly as once he was fully in he then began to pull out a bit and then go back in pushing in and out of her as he began to go in and out of her in each second as while he did Luan's moans start to become louder each seconds as while doing that she then looked at him and then asked.

"Lincoln, please do more."

As soon as she asked him to do more he then smiled at her and then nodded as he said. "Sure." After saying that he then held onto her sides and then began going down to her flat chest as he then began to suck onto her nipples, making give a gasp and then moan as she began blushing more, holding his head, wanting him to continue, as he did that her moans then began to get louder.

While her moans became louder they then began to feel themselves getting closer as when they noticed it Lincoln then unlatched his mouth from her flat chest and began looking at her as he then said. "Luan I'm going to cum." As soon as he told her that she then smiled and nodded as she said.

"Me too!"

Once they finished saying that they then went into one more kiss and then began to go faster as after a minute they both then began cumming as while they did Lincoln came inside of Luan's pussy as she squirted all over his member, as after she finished they then both froze for a moment as after being like that for a moment they both then collapsed onto the table panting from the love making they both had together.

As they panted they then began to both look at each other before kissing one more time as after that they then began to hug each other as Lincoln said smiling. "I love you Luan." Once he said that, Luan then smiled and then said.

"I love you too Lincoln." After she said that they both then began laying down together on the table for a moment until they were both ready to stand back up, as once they were both back up they then began to get themselves dressed as they were going to get ready for bed as while they were, Luan noticed that her undies weren't on the floor as she then looked at him and then saw Lincoln with them as he said smiling.

"Can I keep your undies Luan."

As soon as he asked, she then smiled at him and then nodded as she then said with a grin. "Sure, you are my lover now." When she told him, he then smiled and then looked at them before sniffing them with a smile as he then said.

"They smell sweet." After he told her, she then began blushing from it as after that they both then began to go upstairs together as once up the stairs they then began to both go to their separate rooms, but as they did they looked at each other as they each said happily.

"Goodnight Luan, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight too Lincoln, see you tomorrow too." Once she said that smiling they both then began to go into their bedrooms each as they were going to take a nice long sleep to be ready for tomorrow morning.

The next day

As it was now morning, Lincoln was with his lovers, and his mom/lover as they were walking down the sidewalk as they're heading together towards and then soon into the restaurant Jean Juan's French Mex as once they were inside, and ordered a table to sit at to soon eat, as once they sat down together Lincoln and Luan then began explaining to the other two what happened.

After explaining what happened, Luna then began to giggle as she then said. "I knew it. She always talk in her sleep dreaming of herself and you Lincoln making love together."

When she told them, Luan then began blushing as Leni began giggling as after that she then said.

"We're so happy your become his lover just, like, me and mom." As soon as she said that, Luan smiled before saying to them happily.

"Thank you guys." When she said that, they then nodded smiling as Lincoln who was holding their undies of turquoise, purple and yellow, and began sniffing without no one around them looking as after doing that he then put them away before saying happily. "Well, let's eat."

After he said that smiling as they were going to get ready, Luan then began to look at him, Leni and then Luna before asking as she asked. "Wait there's one question I have, why is Luna your mom?" As soon as she asked, that, the three then began to start to explain to her why she's their mom.


End file.
